The inventor of the present invention has submitted a previous patent application for a similar device titled Adjustable Carpenter's Square With Tape Measure. The present invention is a significant improvement over the previous device and possesses several important new features.
To prepare wood or other materials for cutting or routing, the workman uses a tape measure to measure the piece, a square for making a reliable mark, and a straight edge to draw the mark. A retractable tape measure, usually metal, is used to set the marks based on length from one end of the piece. A workman often has three or more instruments or tools to help with these tasks, including a straight edge, a retractable tape, a square and a marker (pencil or pen).
Combining a set of these tools into a single item that can be easily carried has been approached in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,599 to Clifton, which teaches a combination square and tape measure, with an embedded protractor to set the square at various angles to help in drawing diagonal lines. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,885 to Korich and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,007 to Harris teach similar tool sets, with variations.
There is still a need for a combination tool that supports the three functions of measuring, marking, and drawing that is reliable and sturdy. There is also a need for such a device that possesses the additional features of tape stopping with a pressure button and has a slanted deck for the tape to improve the contact of the tape restraint end with the edge of the material. The present invention also has an improved ratcheting mechanism to control the arms of the square.